Elle doit être fan de Yaoi
by NaomiDa
Summary: Lorsque les NEWS ont une nouvelle manager mais que celle-ci passe son temps à écrire, ils se posent des questions. Premier OS de l'année !


**Elle doit être fan de Yaoi.**

- Bon, quand est-ce qu'on commence à travailler ? Demanda Ryo.

La manager releva les yeux de ses feuilles et lui sourit.

- Votre ancien manager m'a dit que vous aviez du mal le Lundi matin alors j'attends un peu.

Et sur cette phrase, elle replongea dans ses feuilles sur lesquelles elle était penchée depuis une heure.

Le vendredi soir, juste avant qu'ils ne partent en week-end, Johnny-san était venu les prévenir que leur manager était parti, en aillant trop mare d'eux, et qu'il leur en avait trouvé un mieux. Tous impatient, ils étaient tombés de haut en voyant ce matin là entrer dans la loge une jeune femme, pas plus âgée qu'eux, se présenter comme leur nouveau manager et commencer à écrire sur des feuilles.

Au début, personne n'avait vraiment fait attention mais au bout d'une heure, Nishikido commençait vraiment à perdre patience.

- Au fait, vous ne vous êtes pas présentez.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah votre nom et d'autres choses comme ça.

- Bien alors vous pouvez m'appeler manager-san, dit-elle en s'inclinant un peu.

- Et votre âge ?

- Plus jeune que vous Ryo-san.

- Comment ça se fait que notre manager soit une femme, normalement ce n'est pas interdit ? demanda Tegoshi.

- C'est parce que Johnny-san et Mary-san me connaissent depuis longtemps, Tego-san.

- Pourquoi on ne fait rien ? demanda Yamapi.

- Parce que je vous laisse vous reposez, profitez-en. Vous avez d'énormes cernes Yamapi-san, ajouta-t-elle.

Shige qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début – Massu lui était trop occupé à finir son ''petit déjeuner'' pour faire quoi que se soit d'autre -, fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait avec elle.

Il se leva et s'approcha lentement d'elle jusqu'à pouvoir regarder par-dessus son épaule et lut se qu'elle écrivait.

- Mais…

Elle se retourna vers lui et lui sourit.

- Ah Shige-san ! Justement j'hésitais à vous le demandez mais, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça ?

Elle lui tendit la feuille et Shige la parcourut rapidement, les yeux écarquillés.

- Mais c'est… Une fanfiction.

- QUOI ! Crièrent tout les autres, même Massu.

- Bien oui ! Vous ne pensez quand même pas que je vais passer mes journées avec vous sans rien faire ! Oh Massu-san vous avez du riz sur le menton.

Celui-ci l'enleva en la remerciant et remarqua les regards noirs du groupe sur lui.

- Euh…

- Et puis pourquoi vous nous appelez avec nos prénom mais en mettant –san à la fin ?

- Question d'habitude. Ca me ferait vraiment bizarre de dire Kato-san, Masuda-san etc. J'utilise donc vos surnom mais peut importe la manière dont je vous appelle, je dois utilisé –san.

- Oh.

Elle reprit sa feuille, y écrit quelques lignes avec une rapidité hors du commun puis releva d'un coup la tête.

- Shige-san ! Je dois vous parlez de toute urgence !

Elle lui attrapa le poignet d'une main et ses feuilles de l'autre puis sortit de la loge. Trop surpris, ni Shige ni les autres ne bougèrent.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle marcha encore quelques mètres pour être loin de la loge et s'arrêta face au chanteur.

- J'aimerais vous posez une question, dit-elle extrêmement sérieuse.

- Euh d'accord.

- Promettez moi d'y répondre sans mentir.

- O… Okay.

- Bien.

Elle inspira un grand coup puis expira et se lança.

- RyoPi est vrai ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que…

- Est-ce qu'ils sortent ensemble, le coupa-t-elle.

- Euh…

- Et KoyaTego ?

Shige baissa les yeux.

- Venez.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à devant la loge dont il entrouvrit la porte. Dedans, la nouvelle manager put apercevoir Ryo et Yamapi s'embrasser rapidement et Tegoshi sur les genoux de Keii-chan.

Sans plus attendre, la jeune femme entra en trombe dans la loge, les bras en l'air comme si elle venait de gagner un tournoi et s'écria.

- J'avais ! TegoMass c'est juste de l'amitié ! Ya que le KoyaTego et le RyoPi de vrai ! Rien d'autre !

Elle monta sur un des canapés et commença à danser.

- On peut savoir se qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Keii-chan.

- Elle doit être fan de Yaoi, dit Shige.

A cette phrase, ils grimacèrent.

* * *

Bonne année !

Il y a des chances pour que je fasse une suite, j'ai déjà l'idée


End file.
